So in love, So very in love
by NormalIsTheWatchword
Summary: Edward is not at all broken over his breakup with Bella. He is madly in love with Jacob, who has imprinted on Edward. And Bella wants revenge! She acts on impulse and they all go on Oprah. Pretty ridiculous actually. JEDWARD!
1. Inner Feelings

A/N- Hi this is a fan fiction my friends Andrea and Mary (who don't have their own accounts) are writing as a joke. If there's a bunch of inside jokes later on, don't blame me because I'm just typing. Please review. It would

**So in love…So very in love**

**Chapter one: inner thoughts**

I looked out the window of my small bedroom, thinking about the one and only apple of my eye. My only want and desire. The yin to my yang, the Johnny to my Depp, and the Sonny to my Cher.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

With his snow white complexion, golden-auburn locks, and sexy anatomy, he was the perfect man! The way he smiles at me, the way he laughs at me, and the way he looks at me all make me want to ….oh yeah!

Today was the day I was going to tell him how I felt, how I'd already imprinted. After all, nobody can resist that level of commitment and adoration...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N- R&R por favor


	2. Humiliation

A/N- We're baaack, and we're writing this story one paragraph at a time. So chill if it doesn't satisfy all you novel-in-a-day readers out there.

**So in love…So very in love**

**Chapter two: Utter Humiliation**

Jacob stepped out of his VW rabbit into the bright sunlight. He was almost late for his appointment with Dr. Dimeck, his therapist. He walked up the stairs and into the small lobby of the practice. When all of a sudden, his heart stopped. The true love of his life, his eternal shining sun, was sitting before him in an armchair, reading the latest edition of cosmogirl. Jacob stared at his chiseled features in awe, when Edward's angelic face popped up and met his gaze. Jacob broke into a cold sweat. His hands got all clammy and his knees started to wobble beneath him. The room started spinning and Jacob collapsed

A/N- Sorry, again that these are so short and it's only because we try to write this during CAD class. Oh, and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or inside jokes you'd like us to add, just tell us and we'll do our best to comply.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time around. We really appreciate it. Including PenArtist10000, Eclipse105, Bella Raven Cullen, shoombadoosarah, and kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5.


	3. Shining Lust

A/N- Wotcher. Thanks to all our repeat and new reviewers. Oh, and I forgot to tell ya'll that we don't tolerate flames. Cough You know who you are cough thanks again. Keep the reviews coming.

**So in love…So very in love**

**Chapter three: Shining Lust**

Jacob woke up the next morning, groaning with displeasure and embarrassment. He was lying on a hospital bed. Jacob attempted to pull himself up as the rest of the room came into view. He blinked and saw Edward standing over his bedside.

"Am, am I dreaming?" He stuttered. Edward chuckled.

"No, but why would you be dreaming about me?" He said with a pleased smirk. Jacob blushed slightly.

"Oh, n-no reason." He smiled sheepishly. Edward smiled back making Jacob's insides turn to mush and his heart drop to his stomach. They simply gazed into each other's eyes until someone else finally entered the room. Edward took a step back from the bed, when Jacob realized how close they had actually been.

"You gave Edward quite a scare there." It was Carlisle, Edward's adopted father and top doctor at the Forks hospital.

"Is your head feeling any better?"

"Yeah, loads. What happened?" asked Jacob."

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted. It was a good thing Edward was there to carry you to the emergency room" Jacob felt a squirmy feeling in his abdomen.

"It wasn't super-serious, but you'll need a 'walking buddy' as we call it, to help you get around. being the good son that he is, Edward has volunteered. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" Jacob answered a little too quickly. I was more than okay. It was perfect! He'd get the chance to be close to Edward, before admitting that he'd imprinted and was totally in love. Not exactly as close as he'd like, but it was a start.

"Fantabulous" Carlisle said as he left the room. Jacob glanced at Edward, who was staring at him with a shining lust in his eyes.

A/N- Adios!


	4. Stay Golden

A/N-Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Sorry we haven't been updating regularly. Thanksgiving and all. TTFN 

'Ding Dong' 'Ding Dong'. The doorbell rang impatiently. Jacob woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He could hear his father walking to answer the door.

"Jacob it's for you!" And Jacob realized who it was. He sprang up a little too fast, quickly finger combed his hair and put on the tightest white tee he could find. He tried to slow himself down, but could not. Jacob ran outside his room and down the hallway to get a glance at who was there. This lapse of concentration caused him to trip and was caught just in time by a strong, cold pair of arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward said with concern in his voice. But Jacob was too mortified to speak, so he simply nodded his head. Billy cleared his throat and the boys stepped away from each other, realizing how close they'd actually been. Billy left the room, muttering something under his breath about 'crazy kids'.

"So…Jake what do you want to do today?"

"Uh.. I think there's a "Golden Girls" marathon on lifetime today"

"Really!!!I mean…uh….that's cool"

"So do you want to go to your house or stay at mine?" Jacob said hopefully.

"Mine…I guess. My family is out hunting, so we'll have the house to ourselves. Isf that's okay with you."

"Oh yeah, that's fine" _oh yeah! You are so fine!, _Jacob thought to himself.

"Sound's good, Let's go."

"Dad I'm leaving!"

"Bye Boys, Have Fun"

_Oh we sure will…_


	5. Awesome Biceps

A/N- Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It seems my two helpers have backed out on me, and I'll have to write this on my own. Just to let you know, I calculated it, and less than one-percent of readers reviewed the last chapter. How pathetic is that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV-

I helped Jacob out of my silver Volvo, and up the front steps of my house.

"Wow", was all he could say. But, I could hear his thoughts '_that house is truly amazing'_

"I know, right?" I replied

Jacob was leaning on my arm as we walked, but he still was having trouble. I picked him up and carried him bridal style inside the house, and laid him on the couch. It was awkward, but I enjoyed this close contact, and he seemed to as well. I heard him think again as we walked, _Holy Crow, He has really big biceps._ And I smiled to myself.

'You have really nice muscles too' I answered in my mind.

"Do you want something to eat...I uh...bought some food for you." I asked aloud, trying to sound polite.

'_I wonder what channel it's on' _"No thanks, I'm okay, hey, how do you work the remote?"

"Oh, just push one of the buttons on the right side, oh wait, here I'll do it"

'You can push my buttons anytime', I heard him think, and I smiled to myself again.

"Whoa, how'd you-"

"Shhhh!" I cut him off. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah... I think someone is outside" _I wonder who it is. _Jacob thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. This was weird. If any of the other Cullens needed him (they were out hunting for a week), they'd have called on the cell phone. I opened the door, to find the last person I'd ever guess was there. Jacob gasped at the sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Can anyone guess who it is? You'll get a virtual avatar fruit snack.


	6. Deepest Desires

A/N-Well, everyone who guessed was right. They all get virtual avatar fruit snacks. Also, either next chapter or the one after is going to have some music! Woo-hoo! So if you want any specific songs, tell me before I write the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was weird. I had heard the doorbell, and apparently so had Jacob. No, but wait. I can't hear any thoughts. This is strange. Oh No! Not Her! Not Now!

_Hurry Up Eddie. Who is it? _Said Jacob's thoughts.

I had no choice. I opened the door and there she was. Bella Swan. She was paler and more beautiful than ever. She had familiar purple circles under her eyes, and they had become a frightening red color. She had been changed. And she was thirsty.

"Hello Edward." She said calmly as she gracefully walked past me into the house.

"And Jacob. How have you been?" He didn't answer, and just sat their dumbstruck.

_HOLY CROW! She's alive AND she's a freaking vampire_ Jacob thought

"Isabella, what are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement!" I sounded furious, but she didn't move or change her serene expression.

"What Agreement? And what are you doing here? I thought you were dead Bella" Jacob asked _I didn't know anything, why didn't Edward tell me._

"Oh, so you didn't tell him what happened after the accident?" She chuckled an evil, maniacal laugh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK SCENE-

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had recently broken their engagement unknown. The only one who knew why was Edward himself, who had broken it. He was in love, but not with Bella. However, he was the only one who knew that.

Mr. Dimeck, the bus driver, was driving his bus down the street when Isabella Swan just happened to be walking across mopily. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And BOOM!, she got hit.

They rushed her to the emergency room. Bella was in a coma, and her legs had been ripped off. The doctors donated them to Billy Black so he could walk again(which explains chapter 4). The story in Forks, was that she died. But only a select few know the real story. At the last minute, Jane had come and bitten her, changing her into a vampire. An unusually sadistic vampire. Jane's bravery at the last minute, had changed Bella's outlook on the Volturi and joined them. Before she left, she vowed revenge on Edward and the other Cullens. But Edward and her made an agreement, that they would not speak again for three-hundred and twelve years. Then when the time came, they'd fight till the other one was finished.

END FLASHBACK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I explained this story to Jacob and he looked away from me in shame. _How could you Edward, I thought we were friends. _He thought

"You may think so, but I don't think little Eddie-kins feels that way." Bella answered his thoughts

Jacob looked at her in awe. And so did I.

"Oh, yes it's true. I have special powers too. In fact I have several 'gifts'" She made finger quotes. "I can read minds, like Edward, torture people like Jane, and I have a unique gift. I can view other people's deepest and dearest desires" She smiled manically again.

"Why Are You Here?" I asked.

"To get my revenge, of course...HA HA HA HA HA!!" She screamed creepily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Ooooh...what will happen next? A Cliffy! I'm thinking of writing a fic where you can ask the characters questions in a PM or review and I'll write back in the fic as the characters. What do you think? Yes, No, Maybe So?


	7. The truth

A/N-Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short. I have another fic that's taking up all my time. Go and check it out. It's interactive and called "Twilight Interviews". Also, I'm trying to write another song-fic for "Avatar-version songs". In one of the next four chapters, someone will be going to a karaoke bar. So if there's any specific song that you'd like me to have a specific character sing, please tell me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

"I thought we were past this immaturity Bella. I thought we'd made a fair deal." I said.

"Yes, it was quite fair, I shall admit. But yesterday I had another vision."

'What is she talking about?" Jacob thought.

"I'm speaking about your little boyfriend Eddie here. I often get visions of people's deepest desires when I see photos of them. I was checking out an old Forks yearbook, when I saw your picture. I saw you Jacob, In his mind. Then, I realized why Edward had left me. For you obviously. You were and still are, and always will be, Edward's deepest desire."

Jacob gasped in his head. And then there was silence. I was SO embarrassed. If I could blush, I would be. Jacob's thought's were unnaturally blank. Bella smiled. She seemed to sense my embarrassment, and his shock.

"Well, aren't you going to react?" She said, and started to laugh.

Neither Jacob nor I moved at all, our jaws still on the floor. Bella stopped laughing and rolled her burgundy eyes.

"Why can't you just go away?" Jacob managed to say shakily.

"Oh yes! Here's where my little story gets to making sense. So after I realized the truth, I figured, 'Why should I wait for revenge on him, when I could make him suffer even more, by eliminating the thing he wants most.

"YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HIM!" I screamed out of nowhere. A low growl came from the back of my throat.

'I love when he's gets so protective' Jacob thought.

"Silly Edward, I won't fight you for him now, I'll wait for the right time." And she was gone.

"Uh...well...um." Was all Jacob managed to stutter.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." I finally said. "I've put you in so much danger. It was wrong for you to find out that way. I should've told you myself, and I'm so so sorry."

'wow' He thought.

"Edward, I don't want you to be sorry. I want to know the truth. How do you really feel about me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Yay! Another chapter down!


	8. Roses and Abercrombie

A/N-I know it's been a long time since I've reviewed, but I've had a lot to do w/ my other stories

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob…I can't keep this from you any longer. I can't help myself, and I think I'm in love with you." I said guiltily.

"Oh, Edward! I feel the same way! I've already imprinted too!" he said aloud. All he thought was, 'Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! This is SO not happening!'

"Yeah, actually it is happening." I answered his thoughts. Jacob was smiling wider than I'd ever seen him before, and apparently so was I.

"So…uh…" He began.

"Yes, I do want to be a couple." I said quickly after the thought crossed his mind.

'Wow, a couple…finally.' was what he thought. All of a sudden a streak of black and white burst through the front door. Alice gracefully stopped at my side and pulled me into a big hug.

"Oh Em Gee! I am so happy for you two!" She beamed at Jacob. "I had my doubts you know, but I was hoping that my visions wouldn't change!" Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Alice cut him off. "Holy Crow! We should go on a double date. No! A triple! No! A quadruple date! Right Now! We could go to France! Or a My Chemical Romance Concert! We could all go stalk Gerard!" I stared at her incredulously.

"Or...A brand new karaoke bar just opened next to Newton's sport shop. That's where we should go. I'll go get everyone." And she was gone.

"I'm really sorry about this Jake." I sat down next to my new boyfriend. Wow. It was a relief to think the word to myself.

"Don't I smell bad to you?" Jacob said abruptly. "Because you used to cringe at my scent. Now, it doesn't seem to bother you."

"Bother me? No way. You smell awesome! Like a mixture of roses and Abercrombie." I said honestly.

"Cool, because you smell like marshmallows and clinique happy perfume." He answered. And by Jacob's thoughts, I could tell that he meant it. Suddenly Alice was back, and she wasn't alone. Following her through the door was my adopted family, Carlisle with Esme on his arm, Emmett and Rosalie, and of course Jasper. All of them dressed up to go to the karaoke bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Sorry if that stunk. This is everyone's last chance to suggest a karaoke song for any of their favorite characters, but not Edward or Jacob, I've already picked their song. Who wants to guess?


	9. Emmett's Song

A/N-Here We Go! The karaoke chapter. There's still time for an Alice request. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Taylor Swift...Or the idea. BabyTigera thought of it. Thanks so much!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV-

Later at the Karaoke Bar...

We all went to the karaoke bar at eight and got a table for six. Someone was on stage singing 'Teenagers'. We sat down and ordered nothing. Except for Jacob, he got a peach martini with maraschino cherries.

"Hey...uh...guys? I'm gonna go to the bathroom now." Emmet said, and left the table swiftly.

'Wait a minute.' I thought to myself 'vampires can't pee.' Edward laughed.

"And Now..." The announcer Person said. "A very special treat...Please put your hands together, for the vocal stylings of...Emmett Cullen!" The crowd was cheering and I joined in. Then, Emmett spoke.

"Thank You, Thank You, please. I'd like to dedicate this song to my brother's very special friend..." And he gave an exaggerated wink towards our table. "Welcome to the family Jacob...We all love you!" Then Emmett started to sing.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

"Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

"Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

"I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

"Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song"

The entire crowd was in awe. They were speechless. Emmett wiped a non-existent happy tear from his eye.

"Thank You! Thank You All! So So Much! I Love You!" He said.

Then Jasper started a slow clap, and made everyone feel like they should join in.

"Ooh Ooh, It's my turn!" I ran up stage and grabbed the mike from my brother. "This is for my brother and his boyfriend. May you be together forever! I started to sing...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Ooh! A sort-of cliffy! What will she sing?!?!?


	10. I want a piece of Alice!

A/N-Hiya

A/N-Sorry about the hold up. I have written the next three chappies, but haven't gotten to typing them up yet. The first six people to review, will get to know what song Edward and Jacob will sing, before anyone else!

Alice POV.

I jumped up on the stage, and grabbed the mic from Emmett's hand.

"This is for my brother and his boyfriend. May you be happy together, forever. literally." And I began to sing.

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me

You want a piece of me

"I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In workin' and bein' a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
You want a piece of me  
"I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous"  
you want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. "Oh my God that Britney's Shameless"  
you want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This just in"  
you want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. "She's too big, now she's too thin"  
you want a piece of me

"Ah, oh yeah . Ah, oh yeah

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me  
You want a piece, piece of me …

"You want a piece of me

"I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous"  
you want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. "Oh my God that Britney's Shameless"  
you want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. "Extras! Extra! This just in"  
you want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. "She's too big, now she's too thin"  
you want a piece of me!!"

The crowd started cheering and I took a bow and-

I'm sitting in the front row of a live TV studio. Emmett on my right, and Jazz on my right. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were down the aisle. We are all watching a video intently, that a woman on stage is gesturing to. I'm not sure, but there's someone else on stage with her. A girl.

"Earth To Alice!" Emmett shouted. And he was waving his hand in front of my face. I was suddenly back at the karaoke bar.

Jacob POV.

'Wow, Alice is pretty good.' I thought.

"I know. She used to take voice lessons." Edward answered my thoughts. It was still weird with Edward so close. I couldn't get used to the great feeling.

"Who's Next?" Carlisle said, clapping his hands together.

"Why don't you and Jacob do a duet, Edward?" Esme suggested. "What's that song that you like from that movie? Uh…"

"Mom…I don't know if Edward knows that one." He looked embarrassed. Almost as if he would be blushing if he could.

'C'mon Edward. Let's go.' I thought to him, and grabbed his hand. We stood up and walked to the stage together. Alice handed us the mic, and whispered "Good Luck" in my ear. We faced the audience, as the music intro began…

A/N-Yay! Review! It's encouraging. I started the Oprah chapter. And I'll be motivated to update faster if a get a lot of reviews!


	11. I love you!

A/N-Sorry for the lack of updating

A/N-Sorry for the lack of updating. A surplus of reviews is always encouraging.

--

"I can't do it Jake, not with all these people staring at me" Edward looked around with a worried expression across his face.

"Hey, hey, look at me, right at me." I stared into his golden eyes. "I love you…and I believe in you. You can do this."

"I love you too." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I took his had and started to sing.

"We're soaring, flying There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"

Then Edward joined in softly. " If we're trying, So we're breaking free"

It was my turn again, " You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are."

"Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts" 

Then they sang together, " But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe."

"We're breaking free"

"We're soaring"

"Flying"

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

"If we're trying..."

"Yeah, we're breaking free"

"Oh, we're breaking free."

"Ohhhhh" Edward belted.

"Can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control"

"Connected by a feeling, Ohhh, in our very souls"

"Rising 'til it lifts us up, so every one can see"

"We're breaking free 

"We're soaring"

"Flying"

"There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach"

"If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free"

"More than hope, More than faith, This is true, This is fate and together…"

"We see it coming, more than you, more than me

"Not a want, but a need, Both of us breaking free

"So we're breaking free 

"Ohhh, we're breaking free"

"Ohhhh"

"You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are." The love of my life, finished. We both smiled. Edward pecked me on the cheek, and I blushed. The crowd erupted with applause.

"Thank you. I needed that." He said, hardly hearable with the cheers and praise.

"Anytime." He chuckled and we made our way off the stage, still hand in hand. We walked to our seats, when I realized I had some business to take care of.

'Uh…Edward.' I said in my mind.

"Yes, love." He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile, and I almost forgot what I was saying.

'I have to use the lavatory.' I thought again, too embarrassed to say this aloud.

"Sure, come back soon."

I walked off to the little boys' room. I checked my hair, and splashed some water on my face. Then, the realization hit me. I was going out with Edward Cullen! OH my gosh! Holy crow! He loves me, and I love him. Wow I-

Suddenly, I was not alone. I could see her pale-faced figure in the mirror next to me.

"Well, wasn't that sweet?" She said.

And before I had time to scream, she pounced on me. And her mouth was at my throat…

--

A/N-Review! PUH-LEASE!


	12. The Greatest Barrier of All!

A/N- FINALLY IT'S HERE! THE OPRAH CHAPTER! Wow, readers I'm really sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I wrote this chapter back in like, May and I guess I just never got around to posting it. Please review. And YES! I know how stupid this is Only one or two chapters left! I'd like to give a special thanks to Andrea who helped me write this chapter, and to Max who read Edward's monologue aloud so we could hear how it sounded from a male's voice. I don't own Twilight, Oprah, or Tom Cruise, but Tom DID go to my high school.

It was six months later and in those six months, Jacob had been transformed into a wampire-Part werewolf, Part Vampire, All man! Edward wasn't able to suck all of the venom out quickly enough when Bella bit him. Enough of the venom remained for him to be a vampire, but still retain his werewolf qualities. They became engaged shortly afterwards. Here's what happened next…

Edward POV

"Hello and welcome to The Oprah Winfrey Show! Today our very special guests are two absolutely lovely people, who have come here to talk about their personal struggles and relationship success! Ladies and gentlemen Edward Cullen and his fiancé-to-be, Jacob Black!"

Applause filled the room as Jacob and I walked across the stage and sat down on Oprah's legendary couch.

'Wow, Tom Cruise was here.' Jacob thought.

"So boys," Oprah turned to us. "Tell our audience, what makes you two so unique."

'Where to begin? ' Jacob joked in his head. 'Go ahead Edward'

"Hi, I'm Edward and I'm a vampire. This is…" I sighed happily. "The love of my life, Jacob Black. Who is…a wampire."

"Well isn't that special? Tell us, how did you two get engaged?" Oprah seemed like she was really interested in our story.

"Edward proposed actually." Jacob said. "I was in the hospital after my…um…'accident'." He said using air quotes and I chuckled. "When it was time for me to go back home, he walked me out of the building and we were headed to his car, and POP! Goes my heart!"

"Oh Wait! We have a video!" Oprah practically yelled. "Play the tape Eric!"

And there on the big screen, was the two of us in front of the hospital.

"Jacob…" The on-screen me said.

"Yes honey?" Jacob said, looking beautiful as ever.

"This whole experience, everything going on. It's all made me realize, that even though we're both indestructible, even though we're expected to live together forever, We never know how much time we'll have left. And now…now that we're finally safe…at least for the time being, I have one thing ask you…Jacob, will you marry me?" Jacob sobbed tearlessly for a minute, and said…

"Yes." And the video ended.

"Aw…now wasn't that sweet folks? Let's give the happy couple a big hand! And a special thanks to Edward's sister Alice, for having a camera at just the right moment." And yet again, the audience burst into applause.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Jacob was beaming.

"No, thank you. For showing us all that how strong love can be, and how it conquers even the greatest species barriers!" Oprah said and I suddenly stiffened, hearing in her mind what was coming next. "But audience, their story is not what it may seem!" And the clapping stopped abruptly. Now Jacob stiffened, and I held on to his hand tighter. "And here to tell us about the harder part of their courtship, their very own arch-enemy, and the star of today's show…Bella Swan!"

A/N-Well, there you have it! Sort of a cliffy, but I bet you saw it coming. Any ideas for the ending? I'd love to hear them. Please review, even if it made you cry or something. IDC, just review! PUH-LEASE!! I'll get the next chapter in faster if you do!


	13. The Never Ending Struggle, lolz

A/N-I haven't been feeling too inspired lately. Ah well…Check me out on DA ~mrsZUKOtheLEVINluver. Reviews really keep me going. You writers out there should know. Happy Holidays if I don't update between then and now. Oh, and Sorry for the short chapter. 

-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-

Edward POV

'Oh Crap!' I heard Jacob think, and his grip on my hand tightened.

I could see my family in the front row, looking extremely uncomfortable. My first reaction was to prepare to fight her. But as the off stage doors opened, I realized that I couldn't really tear her to bits and burn the pieces on national television.

'Oprah wouldn't like the mess on her couch.' Jacob thought, obviously reading my tense expression. And I chuckled in spite of myself. Bella was halfway across the stage from us at that point, her expression terrifying.

'Woah, She looks angry.' An unfamiliar mind-voice said. It was Oprah's.. I'd been focusing so hard on Jacob, that I hadn't heard her at all.

'This is going to be fun.' And she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Jacob and I took a deep breath simultaneously. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

Bella positioned herself as far from us as she could manage on the small couch.

"So Bella…" Oprah crossed her legs, leaning towards all three of us. "How do you know Edward and Jake?"

"Well Oprah. Edward is my ex-fiancé and Jacob is the man he left me for –SLASH- " She practically screamed that last part, "my ex-best friend!"

"Oooohhhhh!" The audience said in unison, as though someone was giving them directions on giant index cards.

"Let's roll the tape!"

Bella came on screen, interview style. She explained the whole story, The engagement, The accident, Her vision of my deepest desires, etc.

"Let's go to a commercial break, and when we get back we'll see what these three kids have to say for themselves."

A quarter of a second before the "on air" light went off, I was on my feet. Bella had the same idea, and the scene quickly became a confrontation.

"You shouldn't have come!" I growled, and cussed her out in my mind, so she alone, could hear. Bella just smiled sadistically.

"Shouldn't I?"

"What the hell does that mean?!?!" Jacob rose to his feet and came over to us, not acknowledging the obvious atmosphere in a way that reminded me of Emmett.

"It means Jacob, that this is my chance to get the revenge I deserve." Bella spoke very slowly sounded like she was speaking with someone mentally incompetent. Probably as intended, that pissed me off more than if she'd been yelling at him. My hands clenched into fists.

"Wasn't changing Jacob enough for you?"

"Oh no. I'm just getting started!"

"And we're back!" Oprah cried. The Audience once again became attentive, but we stayed in the same position. I ignored everything around me and just pounced at her.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-e-j-

REVIEW OR DIE! And look at my page please! 3 3 3 3


	14. oh, hey

A/N-Hi there. This is an author's note. Deal with it.


End file.
